halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halo: Primordium and Halo 4
Hey dudes and dudetts. Ever since and was announced, I couldn't stop thinking about all the different plot possibilities... what would happen, etc. Any fan would, but it kinda stuck to me. We know that the two instalments will tie-in, plot-wise. There is reference to a human character in Halo: Primordium that possesses some kind of "connection" with . At first, I thought it was , but now, I'm not so sure. It Halo, anything could happen. We also know that the " " was released in Halo: Cryptum and took refuge on ' Halo. Halopedia has also suggested that the master that Mendicant served may not be the , but The Timeless One, itself. I also couldn't help but think that maybe that when Mendicant Bias' Halo was fired and all Precursor structures in the vicinity were utterly destroyed, that maybe it wasn't because they were as old as hell. I mean, they may be millions of years old, even then, they were extremely durable. I thought that since the actual Halos were designed to kill living sentient beings, that maybe these structure, well, might actually be alive. I'm trying to keep my mind open, but when you consider it, it could be possible. The structures were nigh invincible, but when Halo was fired, a machine to kill sentient beings, they were all obliterated. Another thing that I thought about was that in Halo: Cryptum, the Timeless One told prehistoric humans what the was, and a great deal of them committed suicide after finding out. The idea of the Flood and Gravemind is a pretty dark and gruesome one, but I wouldn't believe that it would be enough for many people just to commit suicide out of sheer fear. I'' believe there is something more to what the Precursor told them, something we may, or may not find out with the release of ''Halo 4 and Halo: Primordium. One last thing I might want to point out is that this "ancient evil that threatens the fate of the galaxy" might not be the Flood at all. Some people may or may not have already thought of this, but the Flood was, as far as we know, eradicated at the end of . Unless if the Flood wasn't completely destroyed or that there is some other threat, then there might be a good chance that this ancient, evil threat may in fact the Precursors themselves. Those are my own thoughts of these upcoming titles. Please give your own opinions about what you think the plotlines of these titles below! Cheers! :) ---- You certainly have a creative way of looking at things, I never looked at it that way before. It's way better than fighting flood or forerunner machines. TheWakingDream 05:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to officially comment on this, but I'll put my own opinion on the new enemy. Judging from that recent concept art trailer, a lot of Forerunner-like scenery was shown and there is no clue whatsoever on what the antagonist may be. At the end of the trailer, we see a very slight glimpse of the enemy. It was Forerunner-esque and mechanical with some red light. Using the knowledge we have, the 'ancient enemy' may have already been referenced in previous Halo material. Now looking back to Forerunner times, the Forerunners had warred with The Flood and The Precursors (millions of years before). During the Forerunner-Flood war, the Contender-class AI Mendicant Bias had become rampant. Now looking back at the glimpse of the enemy, it was mechanical and thus could not be The Flood as they were eradicated back at the end of (and there was nothing biological about the machine) and only gives the final options of or an . I have a gut feeling Mendicant Bias would be the enemy and maybe perhaps working with The Timeless One. Now I'm quickly going to look at 2 the possibilities I quickly made up in my head (and what you all would probably disagree on): 1. When speaking of an ancient enemy, it may not actually be referring to something you would always battle throughout the game but instead an antagonist. 2. Since Halopedia looked at the possibility of Mendicant Bias serving The Timeless One instead of Gravemind, the 'pawns' throughout the game may be a completely new enemy engineered by TTO as Precursors can accelerate the evolution of an intelligent species. Anyway thats all, end of long opinion. :Well, Nano, that was a comment. I appreciate your input, though. :As for the Forerunner thing, well, there indeed was a lot of obvious Forerunner oriented concept art and there was some shown in the trailer too. However, I would have to disagree with your idea of Mendicant Bias being the antagonist for two reasons. It is unlikely, because "he" was presumably destroyed at the Ark at the end of Halo 3. The second reason is that he tried to help he Master Chief through the terminals in Halo 3 to "sought atonement". :He was known to say this as well: :"And so here at the end of my life, I do once again betray a former master. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable - keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions." :—Mendicant Bias' final terminal transmission. :I like your concept of the Precursors accelerating the evolution of an army though. :) My hope is that it has to do, partially, with certain holdovers from the Prehistoric human empire. But that might just be wishful thinking :3--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 13:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC)